


Roommate

by inpiniteu



Series: Adventures of A Lifetime [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: At this point, Minhyun is almost convinced someone up there has it out for him. Dying from a serious case of blue balls at the age of nineteen is quite unfair and totally undeserved.Right?
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Adventures of A Lifetime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561567
Comments: 26
Kudos: 71





	Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed as I wanted it to be a surprise for my two dearest friends, Jess and Moonstars! 
> 
> Don't hesitate to point out mistakes if you spot them and enjoy!

Some people say your university years are going to be your best years. 

Minhyun has only been a first-year law student for a month and a half but he can already declare that this is just a lie. A big fat lie no one in their right mind should believe.

Well, actually, if that means lack of free time, boring lectures and unsuccessful attempts at getting some, then, he thinks they might be completely right.

It’s not Jonghyun’s fault that his dorm is nothing more than a room the size of a closet but it makes things like getting sex really, really, _really_ more complicated than they should be.

More than once, Jonghyun has told him that he doesn't need more than a bed and a desk to survive as sleep, gaming and occasional studying are all he does inside, anyway, and thus, doesn't need more than what the space he currently lives in. Minhyun begs to disagree, though.

Having two single beds and two desks shoved in such a small space should be illegal and prohibited.

Whoever decided that two students could live in such a tiny space without problem was probably a monk who didn’t think students could also have some _fun_.

Fun that they have been trying to have for the past twenty minutes with little to no avail. 

From bumping his legs into Jonghyun's desk and making everything on top of it crash to the floor in the process to almost falling down the bed while trying to flip Jonghyun over, everything has been a disaster.

The whole situation is somewhat reminding him of two teenagers fumbling through their first time together in their childhood bedroom, except ten times more ridiculous and frustrating.

Things are finally picking up, though, with Jonghyun telling him to lie down and forbidding him to move. It isn’t exactly what he had in mind when they started this but as he watches Jonghyun settle between his spread legs, he thinks that all is good in the end—

Except it isn’t.

It isn’t, because someone is banging on the door like a mad man and Minhyun thinks dying would hurt less than the frustration he’s currently feeling. 

At this point, he’s almost convinced someone up there has it out for him. Dying from a serious case of blue balls at the age of nineteen is quite unfair and totally undeserved. 

“Didn’t you put a sock on the handle?” He whispers, looking down at Jonghyun with wide eyes. “You told me you did.”

Putting a sock on the door handle if one needs the room and some privacy is the first rule Minki and Jonghyun had decided upon after moving in. 

Minhyun remembers finding it funny when Jonghyun had explained it to him, even promising Jonghyun to buy him extra pairs of socks just to make sure he would never run out of them.

Jonghyun blinks, his head tilted to the side and he whispers, “I’m pretty sure I did, Minhyunnie.”

“Then, why is Minki there?” There’s always a chance of it being someone else than Minki behind the door but Minhyun doubts it. Coming to someone’s dorm unannounced is not exactly proper etiquette from what he’s learned. That, and no one has time to be social on a freaking Tuesday afternoon.

He doesn’t have time to finish, getting his answer and a confirmation in the form of Minki’s loud shrieks.

“Open the door, Jonghyun-ah! I forgot my assignment for Park! He’s going to fucking kill me if I don’t submit it.”

Minhyun is tempted to pretend he hasn’t heard him and to keep going on. Both him and his erected cock that is still being so, so, so _close_ to Jonghyun’s pretty lips and unable to get any relief.

Argument after argument are running through his head and ready to slip past his lips to convince Jonghyun they should ignore Minki but as he takes a look at Jonghyun, and sees the guilt and concern swimming in Jonghyun’s pretty eyes, he knows it’s useless. 

Blue balls, it is. Must be his fate or something.

He groans out loud, throwing an arm over his eyes and he feels Jonghyun’s lips on his thigh, pressing a few kisses there in silent apology.

“Not helping,” he groans through gritted teeth, but he’s quick to stop Jonghyun from moving away as his boyfriend starts to lean back. “Fuck, I want you, Jju.”

Jonghyun's only reaction is to bury his face into Minhyun’s thigh to hide his smile. 

It’s adorable, but not helping either. He wants Jonghyun and wants him _now_ , Choi Minki be damned.

“We can’t spend the next three years like this, Jju-yah,” he whines, burying his face into Jonghyun’s pillow and groaning loudly.

It’s a one-time situation, one that will probably never happen again but still, he doesn’t feel like letting it go so easily.

Jonghyun looks up at him and Minhyun notices he’s biting on his lower lip, probably to stop himself from laughing. How can Jonghyun take the whole thing so calmly? Is he the only one feeling frustrated by the whole thing? Seriously, he wants to think about it rationally but his dick won’t let him, anyway—

“We can’t or we won’t?” His boyfriend ends up asking, absently drawing patterns on Minhyun’s thighs as he waits for an answer. It tickles and feels a bit uncomfortable but Minhyun doesn’t make any move to stop him.

He doesn’t hesitate before answering. “Both,” he grumbles. This time, Jonghyun can’t stop himself, breaking into loud laughter that makes his whole body shake.

Minhyun is undeterred, though, and continues in a serious voice, “Seriously, think about it. I’ll be the best roommate you will ever have.”

He’s not even exaggerating. He’s neat, cleans after himself, doesn’t like messes, loves to do grocery shopping and can even cook—well, not really, but he can always learn.

“Alright, you big baby,” Jonghyun replies after he calms down. “I’ll think about it.”

Minhyun pouts. It isn’t exactly the answer he was expecting but he guesses it will have to do.

It’s not a total rejection, too, and that’s better than nothing for now, especially as Jonghyun’s next words leave him quite hopeful. “We can talk about that later once we’re not—” Jonghyun gestures at the two of them and Minhyun gets it.

He hums in response and nods. They can definitely do that, and perhaps not having this conversation while they’re both naked and still semi-hard is for the better. 

Jonghyun seems to be on the same page. “Right now, we have to get dressed before Minki calls Dongho and get him to break the door or something.”

Minhyun has only met Dongho a few times, quickly bonding over their shared “roommate’s boyfriend” status. 

He’s a nice guy to hang out with and Minhyun likes him. They’re on their way of becoming good friends but well, it makes no doubt that Dongho is completely head over heels for Minki and Minhyun knows from experience that love can make you do crazy stupid things.

Crazy stupid things that could include breaking a door or taking it off its hinges if your boyfriend ask you to.

Jonghyun seems to think the threat is real at least, moving from his spot between Minhyun’s legs like he's possessed.

Minhyun frowns, crossing his arms over his chest like a child. It’s stupid but he’s _pissed_. Stupid Choi Minki ruining his fun.

“Come on, ‘Hyun,” Jonghyun urges, pulling on his hoodie and still looking for the rest of his clothes. “I really don’t want the whole building to get a free show, Minhyun-ah. I _live_ here and it’s going to be so awkward. _Oh, God._ ”

Minhyun doesn’t say it out loud but Jonghyun looks cute like that—running around butt naked, trying to find and sort out their clothes while rambling under his breath. 

Jonghyun throws Minhyun’s boxer briefs’ at him, Minhyun barely managing to catch them before they hit him in the face. Hmm, not so cute anymore.

He's about to open his mouth to try to calm his boyfriend down when another loud knock on the door stops him in his tracks. 

“Yah, can you sex bunnies hurry it up?” Minki yells through the door. “I have a paper to submit for the love of God.”

“You’re not going to live here much longer, trust me.” Minhyun grits his teeth and glares pointedly in the direction of the door. Can he throttle a man with his bare hands? He doesn't mind giving it a try.

Still, he gets up and follows Jonghyun's lead, pulling on his clothes. “You’re not going to stay here, Jju.” 

Jonghyun doesn’t even bother greeting him with an answer, instead buckling up his pants in silence. Minhyun takes a look at him, only to find Jonghyun staring at the door as if a demon was going to burst in and eat him alive at any moment.

That wouldn’t be exactly incorrect, though, he realizes, as he also finishes getting clothed. Minki is the spawn of Satan.

When they finally open the door, Minki is still there, arms crossed over his chest and scowling at them. 

“Fin-fucking-ally,” he says, pushing past them to make his way into the room, his shoulder bumping against Minhyun’s in the process. “I swear to god if Park has my head because of you two—” 

Minhyun’s scowl is rivalling Minki’s as he leans against the threshold, watching Minki with narrowed eyes. “Whatever,” he says, his tone dismissive. Minki being able to submit his damn assignment on time is the least of his worries.

Sue him, but he isn’t exactly in the mood for Minki’s dramatics either, not when he’s still half-hard in his pants and trying his best to not commit murder. “We’re out.”

Minki isn’t even looking at them as he waves them away. “Yeah, yeah, sure. Can one of you open the window first, though?” He asks, rummaging through all the papers on his desk like a mad man. “It reeks of sex in here.”

Minhyun is about to tell him off, not believing the audacity just when he notices Jonghyun moving towards the window, beaming at his roommate as he opens it. "There you go, Minki-yah."

"Jju, you shouldn't—" he says just as the same time Minki blows a kiss in Jonghyun's direction. "Thank you. You're a gem, Jonghyunnie."

Minhyun scoffs and rolls his eyes. Jonghyun is definitely too good for his own good. Such angel shouldn't room with a demon. “I hope karma gets you good, Choi Minki," he says once Jonghyun steps by him and waits for him in the hallway. "I truly hope so.”

Minhyun doesn’t even wait for a reply and closes the door behind them but Minki still gives him one, yelling loudly, “Fuck you, Hwang!” 

Upon hearing that, Jonghyun takes a look at Minhyun, only to find him glaring at the door. “I truly hate your roommate, just so you know.”

Jonghyun simply shakes his head, linking their hands together and he starts tugging Minhyun towards the elevators. “No, you don’t,” he says in a soft voice, his thumb caressing the back of Minhyun’s hand.

Minhyun immediately deflates. “No, I don’t,” he confesses, looking everywhere but at Jonghyun. He feels bad for losing his calm and it's fascinating how the mirror could use some throughout cleaning—

“I’m sorry,” Jonghyun suddenly says, letting go of Minhyun’s hand and cuddling to Minhyun’s side instead. 

Minhyun looks down at his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him even closer. Jonghyun has nothing to be sorry for. If there's someone who should be sorry, it's definitely isn't him. “It’s not your fault, Jju. It’s stupid Minki—”

Jonghyun lightly hits his biceps with his free hand. “Minhyun.”

“Okay, okay,” Minhyun says, mimicking zipping his mouth shut. “Anyway, Kim Jonghyun, will you—”

“Marry you?” Jonghyun interrupts, giggling and battling his eyelashes at his boyfriend. “It’s a bit too soon, ‘Hyunnie.”

This makes Minhyun smile and he cups Jonghyun’s face softly, bringing their mouths together. “That’s not a ‘no’, you know,” he whispers against Jonghyun’s lips.

“It’s not,” Jonghyun confirms. He takes a step back but not before pressing his lips against Minhyun's for another fleeting kiss. “It’s definitely not.”

Minhyun clears his throat and he hopes that his ears aren’t as flushed as he thinks they are. Perhaps, he should grow his hair and wear it long—

“Anyway,” he starts, his thumb stroking Jonghyun’s cheek softly. It’s amazing, the way the skin his finger comes in contact with instantly becomes a lovely shade of red. “Will you move in with me, Kim Jonghyun?”

Jonghyun doesn’t say anything so Minhyun adds in a softer voice, “Please?”

“Well,” Jonghyun starts. He’s sweetly smiling at Minhyun, one of his fingers trailing down his chest and oh, Minhyun knows that look. “I want to hear your arguments first.”

“Oh, do you?” Minhyun murmurs, catching Jonghyun’s lips for yet another kiss just as the elevator doors open. “I think you won’t be disappointed by what I have to offer.”

Jonghyun only looks at him with an eyebrow raised. “What do you have in mind?”

Minhyun shrugs his shoulders, leading Jonghyun out of the building and towards the direction of his apartment. “What do you think of a very special tour of your future place?”

“I think my boyfriend is a genius,” Jonghyun replies with a straight face, only to be betrayed by his teasing smile. "The best future lawyer the world will ever see."

—

Forget whatever he thought about Choi Minki, Minhyun thinks hours later as they cuddle in his bed, utterly spent, their laboured breathing echoing in the room. 

Choi Minki is not the spawn of Satan. Oh no, he's the best thing that ever happened.

Indeed, Minhyun will make sure to cherish the gift Minki has given him—a roommate for next year and hopefully, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Roommate is part of a winter gift from three of us, 2hyunist writers. 
> 
> In collaboration with [@nightpearlberry](http://twitter.com/nightpearlberry) and [@moonstars689](http://twitter.com/moonstars689), Adventures Of A Lifetime brings you Jonghyun and Minhyun at different stages of time and into their relationship.
> 
> Please catch up on the two previous instalments if you haven't done so already and stay tuned for more.
> 
> Thank you for reading and till next time,


End file.
